Frases Brony 2
En esta pagina podrás encontrar descripciones de las frases y simbolos mas comunes usadas por los bronies, sabrás su uso, su significado, y si es posible, su origen. Chocolate Mousse Moose Es un postre que Mulia Mild hizo para la Competencia Nacional de Postres en Canterlot. La mayor parte se comió durante el viaje en tren a Canterlot. Claim La forma equina de adopción. También puede ser una forma de delegar la propiedad sobre una persona / pony específica. Clop (Mas Información) Literalmente se refiere al sonido de pezuñas que entran en contacto con el suelo u otra superficie ejemplo, el equivalente a aplaudir con pezuñas pero se usa principalmente como un término sexualmente explícito. Has sido advertido. Se usa en diferentes paginas para clasificar al contenido NSFW hecho por bronies. Clop clop clop fapfapfap (un termino de internet para la masturbación). Clopfic or fapfic Un fanfic de contenido NSFW. Clopper Un Brony que está interesado en los ponies, sea del show original o del fandom, en un nivel más sexual que un Brony normal. Clopping Se considera el equivalente al fapping , la jerga de Internet para la masturbación. Al igual que el "fapping" se deriva de una onomatopeya, "clopping" se deriva de la palabra onomatopéyica "clop" , que se utiliza para describir el sonido de las pezuñas de un pony golpeando una superficie dura. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría del elenco de la serie es femenina, esto ha llevado a bromas sobre cuán duro tendrían que ser los genitales de los ponies para producir un sonido que a menudo se asocia con pezuñas que golpean la piedra o el hormigón. El término se usa generalmente por los bronies como una reacción al contenido relacionado con la Regla 34 que involucra a los personajes de My Little Pony, de manera similar a Wingboners . También se usa como una broma interna entre los fanáticos. Clopping aparece principalmente en el arte de los fanáticos que involucra a un pony del show clopping a una determinada situación. Aunque parte del contenido de fans que contiene clops hace uso de situaciones explícitas, la mayoría de ellos son piezas menos explícitas y macros de imágenes que se usan más comúnmente como caras de reacción . De manera similar a clopping, que es un término del argot para los personajes del espectáculo cuando se están masturbando, el término ha ganado popularidad como una reacción entre los fanáticos del espectáculo hacia el arte que contiene o implica contenido NSFW o explícito. Debido a esto, las frases populares que incluyen fapping como “I can’t fap to this!” y “Must not fap” han sido editadas en sus equivalentes, que a menudo se usan para reaccionar ante las imágenes pseudo-sexuales o particularmente extrañas de la Regla 34 . Colt Otra forma de decir "boy" (chico). Coltcuddler Es un termino para referirse a un pony gay. Coltfriend or stallionfriend Es un termino para referirse a un "boyfriend" (novio). Coming out of the stable (salir del establo) Referencia a la frase "salir del armario", una frase para que una persona gay revele su preferencia sexual. Coming out of the stable (salir del establo) a veces se usa para referirse al momento en el que un brony le dice, por primera vez, a sus amigos o familiares que les gustan los ponis y/o la serie de My Little Pony. Confound These Ponies Originalmente comenzó en una serie de macros de imagen en / co /, y luego se extendió a los espectadores de Pony Synchtube de Yaridovich. Proviene de un episodio de The Dover Boys of Pimento University, de Chuck Jones, donde el villano proclama: "¡Confundi a esos chicos de Dover! ¡Me llevan a beber! ". El verbo "beber" se ha convertido en una variedad de palabras en fanworks, principalmente con fines de parodia. Congresspony Pony congresista Cowcolt Es una forma de referirse a la version pony de un "cowboy" (vaquero). Cowpony # Puede referirse a la version pony de "cowboy" (vaquero) o "cowgirl" (vaquera). # Es para referirse a un pony con facciones de vaca, ya sea que simplemente vista de manera que parezca una o que este sea un híbrido entre vaca y pony. Crush, Kill, Destroy, Swag Referencia a la animación de fans "MAGIC.MOV" de hotdiggedydemon en la que una versión robótica de Rainbow Dash canta la frase repetidamente. Muy popular entre remixes musicales de fandom y flashmobs de convenciones. Cupcakes Literalmente se refiere a una magdalena. Alternativamente, Cupcakes se refiere a uno de los fanfictions más antiguos y más infames que se hizo conocido por su uso de Gore y una historia sobrenatural pasada de tono. Cute-ceañera or Cutecaeñera Una fiesta o celebración para un pony que recientemente recibió su cutie mark. El nombre es una obra de quince años, una celebración del decimoquinto cumpleaños de una niña en partes de América Latina. Primera referencia en la temporada 1 episodio 12 "Call of the Cutie". Cutie Mark La imagen o símbolo que aparece en el flanco de un pony cuando descubren su talento especial o destino. Recibir la marca se considera un hito de "madurez" en la vida de cada pony y es muy celebrado. Dam Se usa para referirse a una madre. Dat Plot or Dat Flank La palabra "plot" se ha convertido en sinónimo de parte trasera de un pony como resultado de una imagen viral, lo que resulta en la frase sarcástica I Watch It for the Plot. Las combinaciones con "Dat Ass" se han convertido en una variación común, creando resultados como "Dat Plot", "Dat Flank", etc. [Pagina Anterior][Pagina Suguiente]